


And Ever After

by pqlaertes



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cure, Drabble, F/F, F/M, unfaithful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's cured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Ever After

Mrs. Natalie Brabant nosed into the shopping bag, finding leather, and a book of poems. "What's this?"

"Just... a birthday gift. For a friend. From work." He works the day shift now.

She smiled and kissed his hair, as he had once so often kissed hers. But she knew then, knew for sure, that he was having an affair.

\--

They meet in the dark, where else?

Nick's hands are rough enough for bruises, but not strong enough anymore. In a narrow hallway embraces turn to struggles. Devouring.

And then they go inside and play chess, or duets.

Piano and rebec. 

 

=1994=  
For Cath


End file.
